A plot too far
by circlesoflaughterlinesofsorrow
Summary: Battle lines are being drawn and in the middle is no safe place to be, who are your ememies, and or your 'friends' any less dangerous... May move up to M rating later, follows Mousse and Akane as the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

Walk away

#

Right you know the drill by now.

I don't own anything.

Some big company does not me.

I'm earning no money off this, and never will. Although I am having immense fun messing around with these characters.

Consider this fic an AU because while I may pick up elements from the manga, I'm not sticking rigorously to the original storyline.

I use a lot of character thoughts in my story tellin, so to save confusion, both yours and mine:

This is not speech, it will go in italics only, not speech marks so don't flame me about it later ok.

If it is speech it will go in normal text in speech marks.

I will work around this habit of mine eventually, but until then, please just bare with me and enjoy the fiction ok.

That out the way

Reviewing

-reviewing is optional, appreciated and will be replied to via my profile page, not through the fic.

I feel it detracts from the story to tag review answers on .

I'm grateful to hear from anyone who wants to comment, as it helps me know what you think of the storyline; and maybe highlight plot holes I've forgot to fill in .If you can't be arsed to write a lengthy critique I'm just as satisfied with a rating out of ten.

So if you could spare five minutes to tell me what you think thank you in advance

If not thanks for reading the fic anyway.

* * *

**Walk away**

The attack came swiftly without hesitation or forewarning; her head reeling for the blows Akane was no longer sure who or what had attacked her this time. Sluggishly she tried to stand once more leaning desperately against construction fence to support a leg that would no longer hold her. The fence rocked against her tumbling her petite form violently to the hard ground, where she lay still, exhausted from the assault.

The world was still swimming distortedly before her eyes; an orange haze shrouded her last vision.

Numbness prevailed throughout her limbs as they failed to respond to the desperate command to move, even her eyes lids felt too heavy to lift and slowly drifted closed almost of their own accord. The conversation flowed around her.

The muffled voices steadily became familiar, but the words remained meaningless sounds. Straining to focus through the cotton wool feeling a few scant words registered.

"Soon my daughter the hunt will be at an end, and we will receive what has been desired all this time"

_Cologne__ ?_

Her last reserves deplete, she heard no more, as the aged hands carried her to her death.

Days passed, and still she could not stir from her catatonic state. She knew she should feel worried, panicked even, but all she could feel was warmth .It whispered softly sinking deep into her bones, she was tired, oh so tired, she needed to sleep. Long forgotten memories stirred unbidden as she surrendered. Lost in times past only her brief waking moments marked that time had passed.

First a shroud before her eyes blanketing the world in white, as more meaningless words were cast to the wind, if anyone else was there to hear them she could not tell as the dreams took hold once more. The scene changed again to the gentle rocking of a moving vehicle, held by the windowless truck in a make shift cot she sensed _someone_. These brief moments did not last; as sweet smelling incense sent her head reeling back to the dreamless slumber. Faces passed behind her eyes for this mysterious stranger, someone familiar, perhaps friendly, or simply indifferent. Awareness melted like the spring snows revealing a feeling of strong arms and the roar of a plane. Arms that held her tightly securely but gently as a child. Drifting in her minds fluid realms this felt real, soil and true. The steady heartbeat soothed her troubled mind; she knew where she was whose arms held her. How could anything be wrong? Suspended halfway between dreams and reality Akane waded through happier times before the pigtailed martial artist entered her life and thought.

She had not wanted to wake, but wake she did. Stiffened and weak in a damp cave, the warmth drained from her as she stretched against the ropes that oppressively bound her. In defiance of the pain she twisted ferociously in all directions, seeking freedom or an escape route, but in the shadows of the cave nothing could be seen.

Hope sprang as the ropes give slightly, Akane again began to struggle, and she pushed harder, but couldn't find the strength to break free completely.

The steady dip of water echoed, her eyes began to adjust to the deep gloom across the cave she knew one sure thing about her captors, they wanted her humiliated. Having left bread in a shallow dish to torment her.

Lost and forlorn Akane sank against the wall and waited for her captures to arrive; sure that it would not be long before someone came to gloat.

* * *

A small bright eyed cat watched these events puzzled.

The girl below, although now awake, no longer moves, she does not cry or scream it was most infuriating. How do you gloat over an enemy that does not take the bait, just stares uncaring at floor like a statue?

The cat leaps down from secluded ledge, its fur bristling, front claws outstretched. The indifferent glance from the captive did not satisfy tentatively; it stalked its way towards the girl. The unnatural stillness made the girls face wane, like one of the living dead. Hissing its displeasure the cat stalked forward more purposefully losing its previous grace determined to bite, scratch make the girl react to her presence

Eyes burning from her unshed tears Akane watched the approach refusing to show weakness.

* * *

"So, it was you." She croaked her voice a mere murmur from lack of use.

* * *

The cat paused in its advance and smirked, strangely placated by the girls' anger

* * *

"What's the plan this time Shampoo?"

* * *

The cat made no response, delicately licking her paw to being stroking it across her long ears.

"Let me guess. Stash me in a cave until Ranma forgets that I exist. Or have you got another one of your Amazon potions to test. "Akane turned her head away, screwing her eyes closed to prevent the escape of tears.

"I'm so sick of this," The heartfelt whisper echoed. The cat looked up at the girl, studying the shaking form

A single tear fell, sparkling as it rolled down the dirt streaked cheek.

Akane turn her head to face the cat once more and glared into the steely eyes.

In a voice filled with the hurt of betrayal Akane asked one final question

"What did I ever do to you? Any of you"

The cat turned away, and fled.

It ran through the winding passages as though the hounds of hell were on its heels. It was close enough to the truth; its conscious pursued it as it ran the question quickly following.

* * *

_"What did I ever do to you"_

* * *

Shampoo railed against a flow of guilt

_"What did I ever do to you" _

The slights seemed less substantial_,_ the interference less infuriating in the face of the girl's heartfelt tear.

"The Kitchen destroyer has to be eliminated, that was the way these things were dealt with. The way things had always been dealt with."

"Only the strong survived" Colognes wisdom echoed through her head,

Shampoo would kill the kitchen destroyer proving before witnesses that she was the better fiancée to claim Ranma. It was what she wanted, wasn't it?

She had never questioned her destiny to murder her rival before.

The unanticipated thought gave her pause.

Kill she mentally corrected; you do not murder an outsider. Outsiders are killed, killed like animal.

Without a noise she departed the oppressive darkness, craving sunlight like fresh air to dispel the doubts.

It was all Mousses fault; he was the one who had put this nonsense in her head.

Endless arguments against the plan before he finally relented.

_She was a fellow warrior. Her clan would greatly suffer from another loss. _

Colognes anger had boiled at the incessant pleas. _The outsider was not involved in this_, Shampoo snorted at that comments of course she was involved; she was the obstacle and not the only one.

Mousse protested one last time before depositing his charge. _She had valid claim to the Satome heir. To simply kill her, it was murder_.

The constant comments were beginning to take their tole on Shampoos now uneasy mind.

At this Colognes shred of patience had snapped, she clouted him with her cane hard enough to rattle his teeth. Announcing he must stay and guard his charge for a further night without sleep in punishment of his presumption.

* * *

He was still there, in the dim twilight Mouse stood guard at the caves entrance. A roll of clothing at his feet and a pail of hot water, rapidly cooling in the autumn chill.

"I'll ask once more my love, please don't do this"

Shampoo stalked past her nose in the air, ignoring his words. Pawing the buckets edge it spilled a scant amount of water atop her feline head. The transformation from cat to naked girl no longer fazed Mousse, the sight having become a normal occurrence.

"Is our way, Mousse wanting Shampoo to be shamed in front of tribe? Want to be out cast forever? Shampoo still no date Mouse" It was odd even though the words still felt harsh and laboured across her tongue she could not bring herself to speak in their native tongue as he had done.

For the first time since they left she looked at Mousse analysed every detail, from his shabby travelling shoes to his weary panda eyes that clung to her form, as though she were the only thing worth looking at in the world.

Shrugging off the feeling she draped herself in the blouse which hung loosely, like an oversized dress. Everything moved slowly as she tore stripes of cloth from the towel seductively wrapping them around her waist, keenly aware of the admiring eyes fixed upon her.

The attention was flattering as it was fleeting as the spell which held them in place broke.

"How can you kill her so easily, after everything?" His voice was crying the demand now; Mousse keeled on the ground, touching it with his forehead.

Shampoo swallowed hard to continue, praying it would end soon.

"Is easy, outsider is outsider no matter. Either way Shampoo gets what Shampoo wants" The confident commanding tone was lesser with each syllable; a rift was beginning, as doubt stealthily crept in.

"Shampoo always had tried to kill Kitchen destroyer, Mousse know that. Why Mousse think it different now Shampoo do it in front of whole tribe"

Mousse did not move from the ground.

"Do you really believe that, this trap is dishonourable Shampoo."

"NO is fair," She protested, irritated at his siding with the outsider "Kitchen destroyer has chance to fight fair for Arian. One less woman to compete, one go back to claim Arian"

But Shampoos protest fell on deaf ears as Mouse rose steadily to his feet, disinterested in her agitation, idly playing with the weapons concealed in his sleeve.

"And the fact that she is injured my love? How does that fit into your concept of fair?"

He eyes could no longer meet his. The others she could stand this from, but not him never him, clutching the bucket she turned to set out for the village though doggedly she tried to get the last word in.

"Mousse can not speak, he fight dishonourably all time" and with that she started to walk a smug smile upon her face.

"I will fight this Shampoo" It appeared Mousse also wanted the last word.. "Please show her some respect, at least wait until she is healed."

Shampoo twisted round to scream "No all is happening tomorrow. So Mousse do what Mousse wants, Shampoo no care. By sundown kitchen destroyer die and Ranma belongs only to Shampoo." The last word achieved she ran, before Mousse could answer another certainty with a question.

* * *

Disappointment, that's all he could feel now, not love nor jealousy at Shampoos assertion.

The towels remains lay ragged and unwanted on the ground where it had been carelessly tossed. Just as his affection always was he reflected. Tenderly he held it close enough to breathe her sweet sent before returning it to it's hiding place.

It was strange to be back in his old homeland far away from the hustle and bustle of the towns. The lack of faceless wanders made the feeling of isolation more profound than he had ever known it. Time began to stretch out and the sun dwindled down in the mute sky as his mind wandered back and forth to the girl asleep below and a live had had once known.

She would have made a fine Amazon with her fiery temper and untapped potential, someone he would be glad to call a friend, even if she did kick him when he grasped onto her by mistake.

He took a liking to her when he first laid eyes on her, that faithful day when he first challenged Ranma. His focus had been so absolute she had feature almost as a blip on his senses until he saw her glare.

He could not free Shampoo from Ranmas hold, so why not free another. The man couldn't have come by that defiant beauty honestly either. He smirked at his own half truth.

The memories assaulted his mind one after the other.

The way her eyes sparkled with rage when he named her the prize, the kindness, offering him her ticket to the hot spring race, the bitterness at Ranma's rejection of her, a hand of friendship extended.

A small body cradled protectively in his arms.

Sighing he muttered

"This is not right"

Guard duty, at least this guard duty did not agree with him, most of the journey spent in isolation with his motionless charge.

The flight had been the worst…

* * *

_Flash back_

Not trusting her granddaughter with enough patience to tend to the young Tendo, Cologne let the role of guard fall to him. Guarding her from what he did not dare ask. Conceivably it was a simply method of disposing of two inconveniences simultaneously.

The airport passed by at a snail pace, unfortunately the staff took an exceptional interest in the 'sweet older brother' with his oh so sick little sister. It had been easier to grit his teeth and let Cologne do the talking.

The stout hearted youngster who flatly refused to be parted from her, even though his relatives could not bare to be near, the young girls condition breaking their poor grandmother's heart.

Broke her heart, he almost broke his teeth listening to the lies Cologne span, accompanied by Shampoos sullen crocodile tears. Despite the prickly situation she landed him in, he had to admit her performance was remarkable; truly a marvel to behold as one by one the naive fools fell for it hook, line and sinker.

Even her extravagant theatrics didn't lift his flagging spirits; It was bad enough to be trapped again in a large metal box, without the constant interruptions from interested passers by.

Even before getting on the plane

* * *

"Tickets please, thank you sir enjoy your flight"

* * *

"Oh isn't that adorable. What a sweet looking girl. Your sister? You're going to carry her all by yourself? What a strong young man you are."

* * *

The admiration and attention was almost unnerving he almost reached for his weapons to escape the constant assault on his nerves, but with one warning glance from Cologne he no longer dared to even toy with the notion. In desperation he tried and failed to meditate, as faceless nameless strangers passed in a blur. While Shampoo played the dutiful granddaughter to the 'grief stricken' matriarch, briefly he noted that her acting skills required a little work.

* * *

"Are you sure? There may be a wheel chair around somewhere we can put her in. No? Well ok then just call me when you need it"

* * *

Mousse could not figure out if this task was a test, or a trap.

* * *

"Ooow what's wrong with her, is it serious, that serious? Can't she be woke up, surly she must be hungry? Thirsty? Are you? Where are you going to? Why? For how long?"

* * *

Or maybe just slow torture.

Each new interest gave a jolt of panic that Akane might awake at any moment to end the charade. Out on the isolated roads was one thing, but in the middle of a crowded airport was another.

Thankfully Colognes incense left her docile, even in the splattering of moments she regained consciousness only to rest her head against his shoulder in a trance, before gently drifting into a child like sleep beside him. The warm body in his arms completely relaxed, he alone was responsible for this precious cargo.

_What if he hadn't given her enough water or food, oh Kami what if he dropped her, had he used too much of the incense Cologne had said it was potent.._ That utter dependence scared him even worse than the consequences if she woke.

* * *

It was clear that Cologne was still far from amused by his earlier attempts to dissuade Shampoo from this plan. Cologne and Shampoo having escaped to first class, he was left in coach to fend for himself against the continuing onslaught of questions, as the youngest Tendo slept peacefully in his arms.

The gaggle of admirers disappeared shortly after boarding, only to be replaced with a bubbly young woman.

Far from the disinterest he had hoped for, she chose the unoccupied seat next to him, intrigued by the girl who sprawled over half his seat as well as her own.

* * *

"The arm rest lifts in this direction Sir , it will make you both a lot more comfortable"

* * *

Mumbling his thanks, he scanned the area. Nervously he shifted in his seat .Everything seemed too closed in; the space shrank as the cabin painfully reminded him of the tiny cage Cologne used to confine his other form.

Deliberately he slowed his breathing echoing the mantras he had memorized.

"I'm not trapped, there is no door, no lock, I'm free. I can get up and walk. I'm only here for and hour. I'm not trapped" Mouse sighed as Akane unashamedly used his lap as a make shift pillow. Getting up and walking was no longer an option, unless he wanted a disgruntled Akane for the rest of the flight. It couldn't get much worse,

"Please may there be no water, just this once"

Mika beamed brightly at his obvious anxiety "Is this your first time flying Sir?"

Becoming fixed on the narrow view of sky out the window he continued muttering the comforting words under his breath. It didn't matter really Mika wasn't really wanting an answer so much as some one to talk to, or rather talk at for a while.

Sadly this mutual state of affairs did not satisfy her for long. Bored she started to question him, Mousse inwardly groaned. This time she did want and answer and refused to be put off, and so he regurgitated as much of Colognes twisted plot as he could remember, grimacing all the while.

He had began to decide that it wasn't so bad, you were given drinks and became almost invisible in the crowed room, everyone else preoccupied with their own lives. Empty meaningless chatter filled the void of silence that no one wanted to hear.

But he could have swore he heard a pin drop when Akane in her drug induced sleep whimpered

"Daddy I'm cold"

Mika's riotous laughter filled the plane as she exclaimed "Oh you're her father" as though that explained everything.

To his discomfort Akane only snuggled closer

Mouse never imagined it would be possible; but it managed to make the interrogations even more unpleasant.

China couldn't have come fast enough.

_(end)_

* * *

He found himself staring amazed at the centre of his reflections, legs having made the decision to walk before consulting the wandering mind.

There she sat proud to the last, even when reduced to gnawing on the ropes.

His observations did not pass by unnoticed for long.

She looked faintly embarrassed to be caught with her delicate lips around the ropes. At a loss Mousse ventured an olive branch and reached for his ear hook.

"Do you wish me to untie you?"

Uncurling from her undignified position she silently nodded, as the ropes fell from her. Stepping towards her he had thought to help her to her shaky feet the remnants of his guard duty leaving the desire to protect.

He shrank back, instead of relief in those hazel eyes she became agitated and defensive. Mousse laid the discarded towel around her shoulders, hoping she would see him as less of a threat. To his chagrin his attempt to soothe was repaid only with a suspicious glance.

"Why am I here Mousse"

The close quarters he had become accustom to was beginning to impede on his schemes. Carefully he retreated, allowing her space to adjust, casually leaning against the opposite wall as she watched expectantly.

The bright eyes girl watched his every move, weighing him up as a serious threat. It was deeply satisfying having never received much respect from his village. Part of that was his own doing; love sick actions coupled with his lack of sight made him the local entertainment. The names once thrown had stuck with a vengeance, fool, buffoon, dolt, Mousse the mad, and Mousse the mouse.

Though his eyes were lacking they still saw a great deal that others missed.

There was another way to dispose of Ranmas claim and part of it sat in front of him, if it was willing to play along.

With a devilish grin he pushed the rock for the coming landslide.

"I will let you go, for a price"

* * *

A price?

Scurrying away she slammed into the wall her mind racing, frantic with the possibilities of what this implied.

She knew this fear, she knew it well.

It touched her life the first time a boy came close to beating her in Kuno's ridiculous challenge, a surprise attack left her dazed.

That blow from some one she once trusted, confided in, the shock left her vulnerable and terrified.

_This is why she didn't trust boys, perverts the lot of them .Even those you never expected it to come from_ she mused sadly.

Strangely enough Kuno had been her saviour and nemesis that day, defeating the "uncouth lout unworthy of her hand".

Ever since that day she threw her self into training . Anger fuelled her zeal, never trust boys , never let your guard down even for a second safety was found in brute strength.

You had to be stronger than they were faster, always better, always running, and never trust them, never again, it hurt too much.

Mousse was still smirking with distant eyes. That feral grin; it looked so out of place on his face, his goofy demeanour had distorted into something more ominous.

Panicked she searched for a weapon, her trusted mallet having abandoned her.

She was breathing hard now, the terror rising in her throat threatening to emerge as a scream; unsteadily she scrambled to her feet, limbs as jelly threatening to collapse her back into a heap.

The movement was all it took, Mousses distant eyes began to return to reality, focusing solely and her.

Utter stillness, the world appeared silent but for the harsh sounds of her breath. His eyes drank in her form as the silence stretched, dragging the tension out. In one moment of recognition it snapped like a rubber band.

Mousse was laughing. The unfocused stare that alarmed her so was gone, but his laughter aggravated and unnerved her even more.

That arrogant pompous duck was laughing hard enough to dislodge his glasses.

She saw her moment if she could will her legs to move enough for one good scissor kick, or enough strength for one mallet strike then she could.

Could what? Run, in a narrow cave, against a man who launched deadly weapons from every angle?

She felt the blood drain from her face, her worst nightmare brought to life, with no fairytale night in shining armour to rescue her.

Wide eyed she stared down her opponent and he turned away, still laughing, leaning doubled over against the cave wall as though he would fall.

"No. No, by all that is. On my honour. I did not mean" The words punctuated with roaring laughter as he sank to his knees the laughter trickling down to a chuckle.

The rapid reversal caused her to quake in frustration, the anger rekindling some of her fire previously dampened by fear.

Three options were available now

Reason pleaded to take advantage of Mousses blindness and run away, as far and fast as she could manage, eager that he would latched onto another inanimate object.

Habit was howling for hitting the martial artist, hard. Her fists shook demanding to exact satisfaction, for being the butt of yet another joke. As if her life wasn't enough of one already.

The small voice of reason was being drowned out by a louder one that desperately argued for both satisfaction and safety.

Oblivious to the rising danger Mousse made no attempt to reach for his fallen spectacles. The eerie demeanour vanished completely he didn't appear to even register her presence any more, let alone the growing battle aura.

Relaxed and amused he sat chortling occasionally at every upward glance.

Nothing made any sense. Not that much did when the Amazons were involved; they ran on logic at odds with the rest of the world.

Mousses point of view

Mousse glanced towards the roof of the cave, if the gods liked their tricks and amusements, then his life must have been an epic series.

It had been a long time since an Amazon female had ever thought him as a potential mate, capable enough a warrior to defeat her for her hand. Torn between been insulted and elation, he supposed that the Tendo's had seen his less than honourable side once to often.

Straightening himself he retorted "I'm not so fickle , Shampoo is the only woman I desire" his attempt at a serious line was ill managed the mirth he felt apparent.

To a master of the hidden weapon Akanes stance spoke volumes, she had rallied enough of her courage to fight if necessary

"I mean you no harm. Cologne may wish for you to be removed from her path, but I would like you to stay firmly in her way"

"Then what do you want?" She spat back , her fear not having left her totally her stance remained firm as she searched Mousses eyes for the truth.

_The warriors spirit was highly prized by Amazons, even in outsiders yes she would be welcomed most warmly by her._

Mousse knew the honour of blood and death , he had been schooled in it since he was a child. He was well versed in the tribes ways and laws ,but unlike many he believed in them whole heartedly.

They gave all protection and justice, but the law was not always right.

The law demand a defeat. Shampoos or Ranmas, but neither could be done.

He could not bring himself to hurt Shampoo, and Ranma couldn't be beaten head on in a fight , he had seen that more than enough.

So how do you defeat an unbeatable opponent? He spent weeks studying every fight in his mind, only one had been able to beat Ranma and that was Cologne.

Then he saw her.

Nibiki.

She didn't fight but Ranma feared her.

She committed humiliations to him on a daily basis, and yet he never dared strike back.

So how?

Mousse decided to adapt his strategy , He could not win so how would she fight a battle?

Fire with fire , law with law.

The law was a way to fight and more importantly it took fighting dirty to a whole new level, if you knew where to look.

_Ranma you will forsake Shampoo, even if I have to force your hand_

Everything was going to fall into place.

"How would you like to be rid of Ranmas claim on Shampoo for ever"

The quiet of the night hung like smoke around the village, its stillness lulling the occupants into deep sleep, but a gentle stirring of the shadows depths showed not all occupied their beds.

Cologne did not sleep, at her age she rarely felt the need for slumber any more, not while there were more pressing matters at hand.

Drawing in nights cloak to shield her from prying eyes she departed from her homestead.

It was a sad fact of human nature. No mater how good a leader you were, how well you served, there was always another lying in wait to take your place. If you didn't watch your back they'd have a knife for it.

"Give me a fool any day," she muttered to the empty air "those are easier to handle"

The scenery flowed to unkempt wilderness as she rocketed between the trees, rigorously watching for sight of her entourage. Obstinate, that they should have no part in this confrontation.

Shampoo was accounted for; she slept on undisturbed, helped along by a mild sedative in the evening drink, to ease her troubled mind.

It had been astoundingly easy, far too easy if the child was to take her position as elder one day. Sometimes she wondered about her youngest grandchild, despite her many attempts to educate the girl she only focused on her narrow goal.

One day she would gradually learn there was more to this tribe and being a matriarch, but for now her ignorance was a small blessing. Silently she prayed the child would learn this lesson soon, before she was left alone to face a greater challenge that she could imagine.

For now though the girl could sleep, peacefully dreaming of a wish unfulfilled.

Cologne stared scrutinizing at the home she had left for so long, it had flourished. Lingzĭ had guided the village well in her absence but Lingzĭ 's nature had also allowed fault to creep in. Much to Colognes annoyance her once ferocious guards had some how disappeared.

Left in their place were warriors, with out the skill to even register a clumsy vault over the outer wall. This could not be borne; yes, things had become too lax if the sweet nectar wine was any indication to the guards' attitudes. Sighing in disappointment she made her way to the make shift prison.

Her thoughts turned to vexation again when another youth no longer at his post, or more accurately not exactly where he should be, though considering it was Mousse it was a small mercy he was in the vicinity of the mountain.

Stretching forth her awareness she felt for his presence, finding it deep below the earth's surface.

What ever the boy was doing down there it amused him, relieved she continued onwards, as long as the boy was out of sight, he was out of danger, for now at least.

The forest became denser as she reached its heart, restricting her movements among the trees.

Curiosity ran deep in her line, and she pondered on the young man's situation, despite Mousse's failings, loosing himself in a mine was unlikely, and dangerous given his limited sight. Something was off, but she would need a greater amount of focus to ease her worry, returning to her routine perch atop her cane, Cologne descended to the beaten earth track.

There was no need to hurry in this venture anyway, and the night air was refreshing to old bones.

Sensing again for Mousse she felt his chi, along with the young Tendo's.

Slowing her pace she focused but not much could be determined at this distance. _What was the boy up to this time?_

After a moments thought she made her decision.

No, she absolutely no idea what the boy was doing abandoning his post in the middle of the night.

With an attractive young woman, who was probably very much aware of her mortality.

Cologne felt her senses stretch to their limit as girl's chi had spiked very rapidly for some reason.

Feeling the inclination to investigate she prodded further, the girl was very much awake and very grateful for something, if a little confused, but a distinct tinge of happiness in her aura.

No, nothing could be concluded from the boys' actions, or at least nothing that would be remarked upon to the other village elders. He must have just wandered off again his sight being so bad, or was checking up on his captive or…..

Cackling she reflected on her own mischievous girlhood, sighing with bitter-sweet memories, she allowed her senses to dim, the keen awareness tricking into nothingness once more. Youth was always wasted on the young.

She did not have the heart to interfere and now could do nothing more for the outsider than give the couple some privacy.

In the twilight hours she had sometimes dwelled on her proclamation disallowing Mousses suit to Shampoo forever, his attachment to Shampoo would be poisonous for the boy, they would never be a good match for the tribes needs.

That one sentence brought the boy much pain, even if he none so tactfully ignored it, hoping in youths foolishness that she might one day change her mind.

While Mousse could not have Shampoo by her own judgement, she could see no reason why should he not find comfort in the arms of another. The girls last hours would be pleasant enough; perhaps it would even encourage Mousse to seek out another girl to bestow his limitless affection to, although that would complicate matters if he sought to protect the outsider.

If the gods sought to complicate matters in that way so be it. Better to lose face and see the boy happy, than hurt and vengeful.

The forest opened up once again to reveal a small hut.

Unremarkable in any way, but it gave off an unnatural sensation of abandonment, and loneliness. It spread to feel like whole area willed the intruder to leave, silently and solemnly as though they were departing a neglected grave.

Instead she approached closer; it took a well trained mind to notice the little details against the onslaught. The abandonment that prevailed did not disguise from old eyes that the hut was well cared for, or that the 'random' over growing plants were medicinal herbs along trailing wires.

"You have continued improving your skills I see, but you are still a hundred years to early to deceive me. Come forth and show the respect proper to an elder of the tribe that birthed you"

The door creaked open, showering the garden in watery fire light.

"Hello Grandmother"

The voice was subtle, and smooth perfectly suited to the graceful woman who bore it.

Out of the corner of her eye Cologne caught the first glimpse of this granddaughter in many years. Now her full height she had filled out her once lithe form, with eyes that sparkled with unreadable intent. Her hair hung shorter now it's glossy ends barely greeting her broad shoulders, held together with a single embroidered red ribbon.

It was like staring into the past, once again her daughter stood before her, with defiant eyes and pursed lips. Demanding to know why couldn't she do that , go there, wander off with that boy.

"Always a challenge. It would have been polite to greet your elder first"

"And so I did, as you did not respect my request for solitude Grandmother, what is it you want"

The cock sure attitude was still there as she leaded into the door frame smiling , deliberately blocking the entrance.

The clearing seamed quieter now, emptier , colder.

Neither moved except to put on forced smiles, and Cologne took the opportunity to study her Grandchild more closely.

To guess at her age would be to say mid twenties, her face still smooth and un-marred by time or battle with deep grey eyes that sparkled like silver and a rich full mouth.

Her outfit was odd as always, miss matched clothes worn by outsiders mostly, but all practical and warm. The abominable clunking boots she had once tried to discreetly dispose of still laced tightly onto her feet. No decoration save one large drop of amber that hung from and earlobe. The smile, it was the same, it had never changed since she birthed her , a calculating knowing look now adorned her face, the child wonder she had love so much was gone with the passing of so many years so many angry words.

A sweet smell drifted through the door, Cologne broke the silence

"Daughter you can either stand out in the cold all night with the smell of burning , or lift those sweet cakes your so fond of away from the fire"

"I'll assume you will want some to Grandmother" The bitter reply replaced the smile with a stern set jaw, and a look to say that the past had not been forgotten or forgiven

"After everything that has passed you wish me to show you respect, let you into my home, and to share the little food that I have"

"And tea"

"I've never did like the cold" turning she made her way inside leaving the door ajar, for Cologne to follow. Dumb founded Cologne waited for an invitation it was unusual for this child to give up, or back down without a fight. "Well are you going to stand there all night" she shot back over her shoulder "If you came all this way to stand in the vegetable patch be my guest"

Exasperated and irritated Cologne, reminded herself of why she came, and followed in.

Often you could tell much about a person from their dwelling, the longer they stayed the loader it shouted out. This house was deafening, her granddaughter had spent much time here. As deceptive and complex as its owner, from the outside a simple wooded shack surrounded by forest and plants, inside you could see the bricks it was fortified with, and why there were trees so close to the house, hiding its true size from view.

Cologne followed the sound of fire into the main room, room held a scant amount of furniture scattered in a haphazard fashion. Only the small desk and stool showed evidence of recent activity, the two overstuffed armchairs looked unused. Gathered around the hearth, there presence was an oddity save a small table between, with two cups. It appeared this visit was not wholly unexpected if unwelcome. And lead her eyes glanced over the trinkets mounted along the bare walls.

"Just things I've picked up on my travels, amongst the _barbarians_ Grandmother" Inwardly Cologne winced at her daughters disgusted tone, repeating old habits some best forgotten.

"Chairs are over there, I'll fetch the water" Abruptly she stalked into the next room, puzzled Cologne followed, the adjoining room held a well in the centre of its stone floor, a large iron kettle hung in place of a bucket , with a flap of metal over the spout.

"Found it when I started building, it's useful in the winter"

_And if you're besieged _thought Cologne solicitously, this house had been built to withstand a small attack; even now she still expected one.

The outskirts of the room were taken up by the cluttered work bench, book shelves and cupboards littered the remaining wall space. Pungent smells revealed that the cupboards were no doubt filled with small vials and potion ingredients, it was good to see that the girl had kept some of her traditional hobbies.

Glittering moonlight entered though the ceiling, at first Cologne assumed this area was open to the air. A prudent early tradition for potion experimentation. In wonderment Cologne saw the night sky with a spattering of raindrops that sparkled in the moonlight, a glass ceiling. Cologne marvelled at this unusual addition to the homestead, the clarity made it look as thing as rice paper.

There was no mistaking the happiness in her Grandchild s face as she glanced up with pride momentarily forgetting her animosity

"Wonderful isn't it, It's my own design, strong as steel I made a special coating that toughens it. I asked some of the more talented glass makers to assist me to form the dome but they don't know why. It's magical to work in as the sunsets light shimmers around the room "

The brief moment of joy faded while the tea pot was hoisted back from the well with a clatter.

"I'm pleased you still have some joy in your life child" The gentle comment did not have it's intended effect,

"you could have it in the village to if you weren't so opposed to progress" The torrent of this well versed topic stopped unexpectedly, as she froze her body crumpling together reminiscent of the small child she had once been, holding the kettle rope like a life line.

"I'll prepare the tea in here Grandmother, please wait by the fire , the sweet cakes are there waiting" The steady tone gave way to a pleading note as Cologne returned to the fireside.

The kettle was brought forth ,it had not taken her long to regain the tight control she held over her emotions her unease recovered with the illusion of quite confidence. Cologne eyed the monstrous kettle now full to the point of sloshing but prevented by the closed off spout, which was much to her amusement only removed with a great deal fiddly pulling and quite cursing on her Granddaughters part. It was pleasant to watch on lazily as someone else prepared the tea and cups, a task which Cologne always did herself , not risking a repeat of Mr. Part timers first attempt. Shuddering with the memory Cologne made a mental note to add another padlock to the potion cupboard, the bubbling marks still hadn't come out of the floor.

A faint ticking echoed around the room and it's uneasy silence, unsure if she should attempt to compliment her the house instead Cologne chose the pleasant aroma filled the room as the kettle began to simmer over the fire.

The compliment fell on deaf ears as the woman was deep in thought. Restlessly she had fidgeted while awaiting the kettles steam; it was as if she couldn't force herself to remain in one position for longer than a moment. The kettle nearly over boiling was a welcome relief for her daughter to leave her seat.

The tea was good, a local recipe she had missed much in the passed months, not that Cologne would have given up all the fun she had with sonny boy while away but, it was a part of home she had dearly missed, you just couldn't get the right herbs outside this region.

The excuse to moved had not settled her Grandchild , until finally relented to an urge to reach below her chair fetching an emerald coloured bottle, the contents defiantly not tea. Adding a generous amount to her own cup she settled once again, swirling the cup in her hand distractingly.

The amber liquid swirled around the chipped cup in a lazy motion as her Granddaughter stared intensely through her.

Shifting in the overstuffed armchair Cologne unsuccessfully tried to bury her annoyance at this scrutiny.

"I did say _tea_ daughter"

"While I did not, Grandmother" The sentence held an edge of quiet menace while she continued to rotate the cup in hand her opaque stare now fix on the small vortex "feel free to have the rest of it, there is a Thermos you can use to take it back to the village with you. "

It was a tempting offer, no one else Cologne had met in her life brew as good a tea as this, it was a shame she refused to hand over the recipe.

"So tell me why you have come here, after so long. "

The urge to fondly tease her like she had done decades ago, to once again glimpse the child she had lost

"Do you not know why" she asked with a genuine smile

Not even the crackling fire filled the unanswered silence.

Cologne watched on sympathetically as she became more sullen, the hut darkened to reflect its owner's mood. This child had been alone too long, even when she was in the village.

It was a cruel punishment for those not naturally loners, it gave to much time to mull over dark thought and slights. Cologne remained stoic within the silence; she came here with a promise to listen first, not to demand.

The fire lit her features with a muted glow as her subtlety tilted her head back, and steadily drained the cup.

"I had wished to speak with you with a level head"

Cologne bristled she had planned to be lenient despite the persistent disrespect, no one dared challenge her with such dismissive insolence, and not even brash young sonny boy would dare. Using her cane she moved the half empty bottle further across the table far from easy reach.

"Since when did we speak to one another, yell, argue, debate possibly, but never a civil conversation .At least not since I came of age" The evenness in the girls tone was chilling

"You forget your place, and the respects due an elder matriarch daughter"

"My place elder? My place, I have none as you so succinctly saw to" With exaggerated care she refilled the empty cup "You have asked and I have given, it would be at least civil for you to answer the one question I have asked"

The hostility was heartbreaking Cologne had hope one day to mend this rift before it became insurmountable. "Can't a Grandmother see that her Granddaughter is alive"

"When it's you no, Since you will not answer my previous question may I ask then about the poor girl you've unwillingly dragged here, or would you rather talk about Mouse asking to become my apprentice"

"So which will it be the boy or the girl, no answer? That's a first. Well I guess then we she discuss the boy first Grandmother. I am assuming that he is the predominant reason for this untimely visit" The satisfied smirk graced had features once again; sighing Cologne despondently acknowledged her other reason for returning.

"Yes, I have come to discuss Mousse also" Cologne had hoped, wished that she would assume the visit had been to spend time with her alone than automatically suspect an ulterior motive. She was not proud of her evasiveness; nevertheless it was necessary to avoid being caught out in an omission. This was not young Shampoo after all; it never had been easy to distract this one.

As uncomfortable as it was this admission had pleased her, perhaps a little too much, that attitude of hers was getting cocky again.

"You have objections to this Grandmother; the boy is as much an outcast to the clan as I am. Why should _you_ deny him a home and training" The challenge had been laid out, and so Cologne suspected had a trap.

"I know you are still heated about the council's decision, my decision despite how much time has passed. Then that is my doing, my burden, and I bare it. But do not mistake me in this child; I will not stand for you manipulating Mousse for your own ends. If you seek to challenge me, if bloodshed is the only way you wish to settle this; then I am here. And it will change nothing" For an instant Cologne though she saw a flicker of emotion pass in those unreadable eyes.

"You have grown fond of this child then" the sorrowful whisper was barely audible as the girl broke eye contact and stared into the fire.

The concealed hurt moved Cologne to keep her voice gentle, it was still hard preventing herself from consoling the girl, as an olive branch she refill booth cups with the cooling tea.

"I will not see him used as a pawn in your games"

"No he's reserved for your game isn't he Elder. So when did you start reading his letters." She snorted in frustration, sneering "You speak to me about manipulation that is rich, when you use everyone around you for your own satisfaction."

"Understand this you may be my kin, but I won't see either of my charges harmed because of my dealings with you"

Snapping out of her melancholy, the reply was indignant and waspish

"Except what harm you do yourself. Tell me Grandmother does Shampoo still think that curse was an accident. It was sweet when that simpleton waved to the crowd, thinking the whole village turned out just to see its disgraced 'champion' go to be retrained at the springs." Colognes anger didn't faze her as she reached for the poker and stoked the dying flames to life again.

"Come now Grandmother, the irony really is laughable. I don't need to seek and plot revenge, I never did, I already have it. If you ever do release your control over the title of matriarch she will be eaten alive and you know it to." Concern welled up in Colognes heart to hear the fears she had continued to bury, being spoke so plainly. The resentful mocking tone ceased and she again spoke quietly, reverently

"Shampoo will never blossom into the woman you hoped she would be, and you know it. If she had you wouldn't have kept her hidden away so long. Shampoo cannot be Qiaolian, no matter how much of her spirit you want to see in her"

Cologne felt the paralysing grief at the mention of her name; her throat closed off refusing to air the pain of her loss, not trusting herself to speak Cologne stared at her withered hands resting on her cane. The bitter words spoken had a little too much truth in them. Shampoo was not yet ready for the responsibilities of a matriarch she might never be, and she was slowly running out of time, as Cologne was quickly running out of options.

After a while Cologne regained enough composure to ask "Where does Mousse fit into this, if not for gain"

Surprisingly her face softened as she spoke, her voice tender and genuine

" The boy is caught in the middle no matter what the outcome of your plan; yes I know what you are up to in Nerima, even if the others haven't guessed. It is a dangerous game Grandmother, whichever outcome fate decides someone will be harmed. Don't look so panicked Grandmother , for now I have no intention of informing the other elders of what I know" Cologne sought to look in her Granddaughters eyes, eager to see the truth in them.

"As for where he fits in, his apprenticeship has nothing to do with your plans. We have conversed for some time, I offered to teach him what I knew he has been inclined to accept. If you allow him to leave that stifling cafe that is. I hold no love for Shampoo but I will not seek to harm Mousse, if you ask I will swear an oath to that effect. With you he must remain bound and tied to the village, with me those bonds are loosened."

Cologne discreetly shuffled back , into her seat barley breathing for fear it would stop the word that tumbled carelessly from those lips.

"You question my motives. Here they are :that boy was the only one who never cared about me being an outcast. Never sunned what I could teach, his mind is less insular than those who would seek only to use me and he has talent that needs to be carefully nurtured. I will not protect that cat's-paw of yours. The consequence of your actions can fall on her head alone for all I care, as my apprentice he will be shielded from the worst of the fallout long after your protection of Shampoo has gone"

With a calm air Cologne rose and bowed deeply to her shocked Granddaughter, exiting without further question.

On the road back she contemplated what she had seen in those silvery orbs, satisfied she passed over the remaining guards like a ghost without thought. Now back to her own home she gazed upon the sleeping Shampoos face until sleep called her to. This night had not been what she had feared, lighting incense in the small shrine she sent up a wordless prayer that the future wouldn't be either.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Blasphemy though it was, sometimes you need to curse the gods themselves, in a very loud voice.

Unfortunately for Cologne's sanity, with this many people in the room she would have to placate her frustration some other way, preferably half a mile away.

Rapping her cane on the floor she tried virulently to try and make some sense out of the current situation, with little success everything including her home, was now a disastrous mess.

Clatters became bangs, and bangs became arguments as the small shunting squabble inside the kitchen was steadily becoming a full blown argument over who would present which dish and to whom.

It really was becoming tiresome; this was the third fight she would have to dissolve in as many minutes the matriarch dimly reflected.

When she had decided to let the gods have their way with the young Tendo's fate, this is not what she had envisioned, but then again having her dwelling overrun in this fashion was not something she had ever dreamed of, not even at four in the morning.

Another crash followed the shrieking squabble, snapping off her trail of thought, as far as Cologne was now concerned this intrusion had gone on long enough. As she rubbed her temples in frustration she saw it, discarded on the table top, the perfect way to 'calmly' obliterate some of the din.

No one ever mentioned being a matriarch would be so much hassle, or that so called adults still acted as if they were children. Taking careful aim let the spoons fly until the barrage struck the wall between the battling brood with and almighty thump.

Peace perfect peace reigned strong and true as the row ended while the stunned adults attempted to regain their wits. In awe of her skills, and with the fear of her growing temper all arguments stopped, for the moment.

Exasperated by the clash and clatter of crockery accompanied with the sporadic smash, Cologne began to wish that the thankful tenants were less, enthusiastic in showing their appreciation. With the final loud crash of knife against wood, she decided her nerves could take no more and with as much dignity as she could muster, Cologne hastily retreated out the nearest door, planning sweet vengeance if the house was no longer standing when she returned.

Being one of the largest in the village the matriarch's huts amongst others was crowded to the brim from the bustling feast preparations, it seemed like every member of the tribe had invited themselves to 'help' reward the brave boy who saved the village during the night.

This spontaneous gesture of thanks had being going on from the moment they 'discovered' the brave heroics of the five guards and Mousse.

It was in a way heart warming, in that a special kind of way which only provides a jarring effect on your nerves.

Noticing a distinct few blurs Cologne suspected that she wasn't the only person to be sneaking out of doors to avoid the ensuing organised chaos.

In search of solitude she sought out her favourite lake side spot only to find five of the heroes of the hour lounging in the sunshine. Three enjoying their new found fame to the fullest, were re-enacting and no doubt exaggerating their heroic efforts to the younger children, who listened with bated breath at ever word.

The two others had wandered off to more secluded nocks amongst the denser reeds, ducking out of their daily chores for as long as they could.

Mousse however: could not be found amongst this leisurely diversion. It was not unexpected, Mousse was generally a reserved child, and had never been one for large amounts of company.

Choosing her own secluded nock, Cologne sat down out of sight to do what she had being trying to since before first light, hear herself think.

The Tendo girl now gone, vanished without a trace after the commotion ended. The anticipated fight now postponed, if not completely forgotten temporarily, Mousse amongst the unlikely others, now exalted heroes.

Yes last nights events were _curiously convenient _to say the least. At first Cologne had suspected Mousses involvement, the screwy scheme if it existed, just the kind of thing that could emerge from Mousses diabolical mind, but….

It still didn't add up. It was too complex, too large; it threatened too many people.

More to the point it actually worked.

In other words it stank of another puppet master pulling strings.

Relinquishing the thought, Cologne sighed deeply, knowing she may never discover what had actually occurred in those deep hours of the night when all slept their fullest.

The turbulent story that had been stitched together was distorted as a warped mirror.

A mysterious fire had broken out inside the village walls, in the cold night air the ravenous flames spread quickly leaching from grass and twig to dwellings. It leapt like a beast from roof to roof quickly reaching the village centre.

Strange, that the story arose in such away as no one had seen the fire start.

Cologne herself had other ideas, suspecting that it _came_ from the village centre, starting at the 'abandoned potions' shed, one of the vials having combusting _spontaneously_ in the night.

Some of the more dangerous concoctions could have combusted, if given a little assistance. Few things had been damaged by the fire, the buildings was designed to withstand such possibilities, but what had been destroyed?

The inventory list apparently, she had lifted its charred remnants earlier. Nothing odd about paper not surviving a blaze, but still it was, unsettling.

With so many containers, some mislabelled for safeties sake nothing could be proven, ash, glass and wood littered the floor alongside the blackened bottles.

On the warped mirror a slight change in perspective has a dramatic effect, the whole village had an opinion to the cause.

Some theories involved malevolent outsiders being responsible for the blaze.

What people had seen changed with each retelling making the truth harder to find.

There was only once certainty, liquids bubbled and boiled. The potions mixing in terrible concoctions, the vapours spread out in a deadly mist.

Choking fumes enveloped those it came into contact with. Defenceless and debilitated, this could have spelled the end for many as all slipped into uncontrollable unconsciousness and then…

The story slipped into a romantic fantasy that would be told and retold for months to come.

To many a miracle happened,

Mousse smelt the smoke, and saw the roaring flames from down wind.

He swept into the village like a defending angel, summoning the guards back with an alarm call as he came. Seven in all, this haphazard team extinguish much of the flaming wreckage in an amateurish but eventually effective manner.

Civilians and warriors alike were saved, as the village found out the chains of a master of the hidden weapons could easily snatch the occupants of a burning home to safely, with a few minor scrapes, bruises and a large amount of property damage.

Crowds congregated in small groups with many scared witless, battered, burnt and bruised but blessedly alive.

Their fear was understandable; even she had been affected by the smoke.

Colognes hands tightened close round her staff in agitation, and during the crisis she had been helpless, the smoke clouding her mind as well as her lungs. It was not a feeling she relished, nor was it good for her people to see her in such a state.

The village congratulating the starry eyed youngsters who stayed, while others found accusations to be hurled, in search of a would be culprit to blame for the misfortune.

Shampoo had been oddly silent, concern etched into her face as she had watched on. Cologne had been aware of her own struggle to breathe, but not much else. Had she said something to put that look upon her Great Granddaughters face? Or was it the shock of seeing her once indomitable Grandmother frail. Either way the damage was done. Shampoo had not spoken since the incident, and confined herself away from company.

Cologne tried to deepen her meditation, forcefully blocking out all distractions from the turbulent surroundings. The Tendo girl was the focus of the attack she was sure, her instincts cried out as much. The longer she mulled over these thoughts the harder it was to decide between a chaotic coincidence, or a precise plan. With the children of that chaotic place involved, anything was possible.

Unnoticed the seventh member of the group slipped away within the throng of people milling about. Her personal guard being to occupied puffing up his chest and posturing in pride for all the Shampoos of the world to see.

The girl was not recognised as a prisoner. How she could be, few had known what and who the girl was; when she left, and where for, remained a mystery.

Now smoke scorched from her courageous actions and she was now more than just a captive, some even claimed they owed the stranger their lives.

This did not bode well...


	3. Chapter 3

**Lonely night.**

The remaining embers burned in the fireplace as she sipped the last of the bottle, it went down to easily. Then again it always did go down like water.

The silence was refreshing now, nothing can compare to the bliss of having ones house to ones self again, especially after unwanted company.

The moon was at it's height she would have to wait for the clouds to cast shadow once more. Irritation lent itself to drumming her fingers against the glass, they were late.

Which was a good thing, arriving on have given a more solid reason for suspicion.

Little could be done now. The boy was haphazardly making his way here, she would have to do something about that boys senses, his usual meandering path was not the best method of travel: unless you wanted to sight see.

An hour passed, as she made her preparations. It appeared the young woman had taken up the initiative and decided to lead, Well she must have gotten sick of the circular route, the boy had lead them round that path twice now.

They would pass the village soon, hopefully. Nights cloak wouldn't hide them for much longer.

With a heavy heart she hefted the bag to her shoulders and set out on this treacherous mission, as the teas remnants sank slowly into the ground outside.

* * *

Seeing the village again was odd, like putting on old shoes that no longer fit.

Maybe it was true what the barbarians say, only birds can return to old nests. It was so quiet, her only company the ghosts of times past, moving in the forlorn wind.

Her hands no longer trembled at what she was about to do, just numb, like the rest of her heart.

It didn't look like much when you got up close, an old building anyone with good sense would not want to venture into, for risk of disturbing the precious contents.

If subterfuge hadn't been so vital she would have laughed, some things are just too ridiculous. A padlock heavy and sturdy, not even locked! Doors unbarred and devoid of any other locks, were they that over confident?

Thick dust inside told that it had not been occupied for many years.

The bottle lined up in no order or thought pattern. She rolled her eyes at the disarray, a fine way to dispose of dangerous compounds.

I can't see it, it's not there, it's not my problem. Arrg

Idling through the rows she searched for the list, there should be one, but where?

"Of course," she glowered.

"Where else do you put sensitive and dangerous information" it was enough to make you scream.

Ripping the scroll down she made a promise to find the idiot who put it on the back of the door, and personally remove them from the population.

No one should be allowed to be that stupid, or show such disrespect; the rough nails had damaged it beyond repair in places

* * *

It was priceless, practically a work of history. The names and writings of the potions masters for centauries documented, meticulously.

Pity it could be allowed to survive for another one.

Picking her way across the shelves she carelessly tossed bottles, scrolls and vials into the carry sack. Muttering as she did so.

"Well that not. So in the sack with you, hum you could be useful. What the hell is that?"

A few were placed down as soon as she recognised them; there were some potions even she wouldn't dabble with.

An hour later the sack was much fuller and heavier and had been joined by some hastily made bags which were also fit to burst. It had been a good nights work.

She glanced at the list once more, it was such a shame, and it would be of more use in her capable hands.

Instantly she decided, one piece of paper was much like another.

Tucking the parchment in the sack she rationalised it would be pure desecration for it to be destroyed in this way.

Ancient or not the rest could burn, it was time for the phoenix to rise from the ashes.

* * *

Returning from hiding the fruits of her theft she found her best made plans needing of some adjustment. She should have warned the boy, but she hadn't even considered he would come this close to the danger.

Securing her mask once more she took off once again into the dark.

Drat that boy, something would have to be done about his concentration as well, possibly with a mallet.

The girl was gone, wandering somewhere, alone, frightened and vulnerable.

No protection, food, water or direction, she had just taken to her heels and fled. Mousse hadn't even noticed her flight.

At least the girl was smart enough not to stick around before anyone started asking questions about the stranger in their midst.

That could have gotten, ugly…

Pity the girl didn't have enough sense to hide,

Akane's tracks had been easy to follow, even such a poor hunter as herself had been able to follow without much difficulty.

Now the problem was making sure no one else kept a close eye on the girl's movements, erasing the trail was impossible, there was only the hope that no one else paid the tracks any mind.

Resting against the nearest tree she tried to catch her breath and remember, what had she been taught about tracking animals.

"Look at the tracks, the route what does it tell you? The animal speaks through its actions"

So what did this girl say?

Irregular patterns, no tricks, traps or misdirection, just running at full bolt.

Youth inexperience, fear, panic, though a good turn of speed for covering this distance in such a short time. Enough speed to evade if things got hairy.

Letting out a breath she did know she had been holding she turned and walking in the opposite direction.

She couldn't be seen, banishment was not optional once pronounced, besides chasing a quarry like this was folly.

Better to drive it to where it's needed, and the girl would be more malleable if she'd run her self ragged first.

The deafening cheers audible from the village indicated no one was looking for a lost girl just yet.

Ah well, best to get provisions first. There definitely wasn't enough food in the house for even one extra adolescent, let alone two. It would all look better in the morning.

* * *

It was near noon before she felt Akane's presence close to the house; it appeared the girl did have some sense after all. Watching through the window she examined the girl.

Quite short really, well toned not yet muscular, defiantly a fighter.

A childish appearance still lined her features, not yet a woman, but drawing closer to it.

Naïve in spirit she reflected, watching the girl innocently pick and smell the fragrant blooms from the fence post, the posy idly twirling in her hands.

To startle or not to startle, that was the question. Child or not that girl would be away and into the woods again before she got near, so how to tempt her closer.

"Master, I'm sorry, I've failed. I lost her I slipped away I've searched since dawn but I can't find her. I know you said I should make sure the patrols didn't find her but with everyone so busy and looking at me I can't find her and now Shampoo won't talk to me at all and Cologne's angry and everyone's following me an elder Melark wants to see me and and"

If Mousse had drawn breath at all in that sentence she hadn't heard it.

The sigh came unbidden; she had said it once and probably would again in the near future drat that boy, and his confounded eye sight. A heard of elephants would have been more inconspicuous, quieter at any rate.

Comically Akane wasn't going far, not with an overwhelmed Mousse clinging on to her, sobbing his troubles away. The girl hadn't got a breath in edge ways to ask what was going on.

Thankfully, not understanding Mandarin it was unlikely she'd get much clue from the boy's blubbing now.

The girl had a soft heart which was surprising if she was as prone to violence as Mousses letters had suggested, perhaps he had exaggerated somewhat.

Not realizing his mistake yet Mousse was continuing to pour his troubles and now his tears into her shoulder, wailing worries and apologies for his failure.

The pleas weren't needed, as far as she was concerned he hadn't failed, had Mousse had been in the middle of that smoke as well.

The fault was hers alone, she should have taken more care in her plans. He had done exceptionally well to keep in control so long. Taking in the girl's soft expression, she mused that his inadvertent actions had worked far better than anything she had planned.

It would be best to leave them for now, the boy would figure it out sooner or later, when he remembered that his new teacher was a good deal taller than his petite confident.

Quietly she pushed the door and propped it open, an adults arms were not needed to comfort the boy, they would come inside when they were ready not before.

* * *

Red faced and mortified Mousse shuffled through the door, his companion still stroking hand comfortingly with her own.

She felt the curl of a smile grace her lips, while she had promised the boy her complete honesty, he really didn't need to know this emotional instability was an after effect of the fumes.

It had been cathartic for the boy to release those demons to a stranger. Akane had calmed considerably too, the concern she showed was touching.

Filing it away she reminded herself to keep to the task at hand, cooking never had been her strong point.

That was to be another scheme for another day, maybe as soon as everything had settled down, a few discrete nudges. A few creative misunderstandings, that landed the pair together.

She abruptly halted her train of thought. The line at this plotting had to be drawn somewhere; even if it was enjoyable. She was getting to be as bad as Grandmother for meddling.

No more interfering with that; well maybe just a little bit of meddling, but only if they didn't get around to it on their own.

There, done, finished, she could stop any time she liked.

She just didn't want to right at this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_For disclaimer see chapter one._

Neither of the pair had said a word since entering, just sitting across the table wordlessly eating. The fatigue evident in their lethargic movements

The food was edible; she was no real judge of this. Her own stomach had adapted to her cooking a long time ago. She had to conclude it must be, neither of them had protested or keeled over, yet.

The afternoon stretched out until it grew dark once more.

Mousse wordlessly left the house to spend his final night with the other young warriors.

It was hard to let him go, but she knew it had to be done. Even if this night would be far from pleasant for him.

The boy had never experienced jealousy or at least not from the other side. She would leave a spare futon out by the fire.

Akane it appeared had no use for sleep, or speech if it came down to it. She had barely said anything beyond yes , no and please pass the salt.

Something gravely troubled the girl, in her relief she hadn't thought to ask what Mousse had told her.

The presence of another irked her after decades of being alone.

Gently she made the suggestion of sleep to Akane, only to be rebuffed for her efforts; she wondered if taking on a adolescent apprentice was such a good idea, she hadn't had much in the way of practice.

Her first conversation with another woman in years and it had turned heated within a few minutes.

It hadn't taken long for her to be at odds with this girl; at a loss she had tried treating her like Shampoo, which turned out to be a mistake.

Maybe her burden was actually a blessing.

"I'm not going to murder you in your sleep! I have no intention of harming you child."

"I'm not a child"

Pleasant to full anger in less than ten minutes, it turned out Mousse hadn't exaggerated her temper.

"Then don't act like one" Advice she had better take herself,she reflected. Setting this girl up as her enemy would serve no good purpose; a strategic retreat was in order.

The girl could stand there being confrontational but she was going to sit down, it had been a long night and an even longer day. Sitting herself down didn't ease her mind, but it did her feet wonders.

"I've slept enough"

She tried to fill the lull in the argument.

"Why don't you want to sleep, and I would like to get some myself but I can't, you ungrateful reach" Her tiredness was put a grating edge on her voice, she didn't like it much, it was too familiar.

"I don't trust you"

Consoling the girl seemed to be a hopeless task.

"A wise choice, but I mean what I said. I, will. Not. Harm. You."

The stare was impressive, fuelled by agitation. The girl had no good reason to trust anyone here she relented.

"Ranma will come to find me" Akane had faith in the dishonourable boy she'd allow him that.

"That he might, but I doubt it"

"You can't keep me here"

"There's the door Akane, but if Cologne or the others find you. You'll be dead before sundown tomorrow"

She bristled against the comment that had touched a raw nerve for some reason.

"I'm not defenceless. I'm a daughter of the Tendo dojo and a martial artist I can take care of myself"

"Against every single one you might come across out there Akane? "

She stopped halfway to the door.

"I still don't trust you" Akane was at near breaking point. The poor fool had thought they were all friends, Mousse considered her so but the others, it was a pity really. She made a mental note to hide Mousses letters, there were a few other things the girl should find out, but not while she was this fragile.

"I'm not asking you to trust me. Fine stay awake, be nice to have some company on watch, but first tell me this. What do you want?"

"I want answers"

Smart child, the cock of a smile tugged at her lips again, she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Good answer, if lacking in specifics. What do you want to know?"

Akane paused considering the question "I don't even know your name, what is it"

She nodded to the adjacent futon for Akane to join her. "Would you trust me, if I told you?"

Looking downcast she sorrowfully answered "No"

"Good Akane your learning. Don't trust anyone here; especially if they ask you to, everyone has their own agenda"

Akane was close to crying, her trusting nature had taken a battering from recent events "It's not a good thing."she whisphered trying to hold back tears "Are you going to tell me"

"I no longer have a name, I was banished.I have been for a long time, In your tongue what they would call me is the forgotten dead, or nameless one"

Akane looked up expectantly "You must have had one once"

"It's been so long I've forgotten it, I don't think anyone remembers it" She was brash in her reply but the girls expression made her change her mind, who was she going to tell anyway

"By them I was called. No not any more,"Her earring sparkled in her hand against the darkness, it was still as beautiful as the day she received it

"Sophie. I'm called Sophie. He always said I looked like a Sophie"

Akane's voice drifted through the fog of memories "You speak good Japanese."

"I've traveled"She could no longer take her eyes off that small thing, it had been so long since she had thought on it.

"I'm tired take the first watch Akane. Hide if you hear anything suspicious"


	5. Chapter 5

See chapter one for disclaimer

The woman, Sophie she called herself, had slept soundly. As she dared not do herself, fearing she might find herself a prisoner back in that cold cave, and this all a dream.

She didn't want to leave the room; the steady breath of another soul eased the heartache.

The stillness of the house was both comforting, and deeply unsettling after knowing the constant background hum of a full house hold.

Hide if you hear anything, she scoffed. What sort of thing was that to say to a person?

The deep foreboding gnawed away at her stomach, along with hunger, as Sophie began to rouse.

"Still not tired Akane"

"No"

Answers, she had promised her that. Mousse had given her precious few, only promises.

Still Mousse saved her, just like when Cologne used the reversing jewel. Saved her from, she still didn't want to finish that thought. Cologne defiantly had something nasty in store for her, but it could be possible.

They would never have stooped to trying to kill her, would they?

Mousse had tried to convince her back in the cave that was exactly what was about to happen. It could be a trap it sounded too good to be true. Co-operate and Shampoo will go away.

When she had asked about his co-conspirator Mousse had surprised her, he had never spoken of anyone with such faith. Fear and some respect for Cologne but devotion, never.

It almost made her want to believe that it could all be finished and this nightmare could all be over soon.

Almost.

It was very enticing to be drawn into, what ever this was, but....It still didn't feel right. It felt like she was tap dancing across quicksand.

Then again if it was true; no more broken walls, no more schemes or unexpected take outs, and no more Cat Cafe for Ranma to escape to.

In all of this mess, could she trust this stranger? In amongst the fire was sure she had seen someone slip away.

Right now she conceded she had no choice, her mother had always been so trusting and so gentle. For now she would try to trust her, Mousse did and he had never tired to harm her.

But Akane Tendo would be nobodies fool; trust had to be earned first.

"Tell me, what is going on" her demand startled Sophie to full awakening; she rolled over to face her and stared hard. It made Akane apprehensive, with this woman every action made her feel like she was being tested.

"What answer do you want Akane."She offered all courtesy and politeness "Just what you need to know? A simple half truth that will make you happy or the full truth, with all its hardships."

It wasn't even a choice any more, she was sick of always being in the dark

"Everything, tell me everything"

The wry smile told her she had passed this test, for now. Pulling herself up Sophie sat calm and cross legged, the model of a wise sensei

"Good. The simple truth Akane is you're a casualty of a political tug of war, intentionally caught in the cross fire, and not the only one. I and amongst others want this warring ended. Though we differ in our methods. Personally I detest Cologne's"

This only served to worry Akane further, but not the only one? Ranma to but something told her that was who Sophie was talking about.

"And Cologne's method is?" she ventured

"You and any other obstacle dead"

Akane felt herself flinch at those cold words , Sophie cocked a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh so you've heard Shampoo's little saying. Now you know where she learned it." Sophie's sardonic tone made plain her revulsion

"Obstacles is for killing. That child has a lot to learn." Sophie's eyes were far away momentarily before she continued

"The simple fact is, they all want you gone, dead if necessary. I on the other hand just want this farce ended." Sophie paused, smirking with malicious satisfaction

"And if it humiliates Cologne in the process, well that's just a bonus. Don't look so scandalised Akane, I warned you every one has their own agenda"

It was hard not to ask, all Mousse had said was that they were old, and bitter adversaries. Sophie spoke as though mentioning Cologne by name was like poking at an open wound.

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"Hate them? Dear child I don't." She stopped again very obviously choosing her words

"I don't hate Cologne. I'm." She appeared to run out of words to voice and pointed across the room

"Fetch me that bottle please. No on second thought, leave it there," She called her hand held up in appeal

"No it's alright, leave it there, it's not the best of ideas. Never was really, just a bad melancholy habit"

Caught in the act of rising, Akane settled herself back down to the futon, confused by what had just passed between them.

"Have you ever heard of song Akane? I learned about it once from a very wise man. It's an emotion. Justified anger. To Cologne I'm song. I'm its very incarnation, and she knows it"

The bitterness and barley held fury in her voice scared Akane even when she knew it wasn't directed at her. What could have been so bad that invoked such anger"

"What about Shampoo? She questioned, almost fearing the answer.

"Shampoo? I don't care for her, she is nothing more than a stupid child, throwing tantrums over toys she wants, but can't have."

Akane fumed silently over the toy jibe, knowing it meant Ranma.

"Yes a selfish child that one .Especially when that toy belongs to another girl" Sophie continued unabated.

Akanes ears pricked at that comment,

"I thought that would get your full attention. Now child if you truly want to know if that spoiled brat has any claim tell me every thing that happened when you met, and it had better be the truth" Sophie's tone, stern and maternal reminded her of being caught in a lie by her mother.

Without really wanting to Akane found herself spinning out the tale in a tangled web.

Retelling the story of Ranma's arrival and wasn't an easy when your audience kept stopping you to comment, or try to draw out answers you'd rather not admit to.

"And you've told me everything? The whole truth. No exaggeration or lies? It better be for your sake"

Akane silently nodded in agreement, and was thankful Mousse had gone .A few things she had said she prayed would never leave this room.

Eventually Sophie gave one final judgment.

"Well that does make things interesting; nevertheless by law the boy is yours."

Sophie reached out to hold her hand tenderly and added kindly as an after thought "If you still want him that is, your Ranma"

Ranma's mine? She had always known it and wanted it, even if she resented it being forced upon her.

"But, Cologne has always said that Ranma was her son in law"

A disgusted snort was the only reply.

"Doesn't your law say that if an Amazon is defeated she must marry some one or kill them?"

Turning her head to the window Sophie was silhouetted against the breaking dawn light, her eyes shining with mirth.

"Now where did you hear _that_, piece of garbage?"

Akane face faulted to the floor, unable to stop herself.

"She lied? But Nibiki read"

"I think dear child it is time for a history lesson"


	6. Chapter 6

The window held Sophie's attention for a short time before she whispered.

"In the kitchen" and crept stealthily through the door for Akane to follow.

They sat in unison, frozen, waiting.

For what Akane couldn't figure out. Until slowly she began to hear it, and conjured her weapon.

Only for it to be held still by Sophie, as Mousse slunk into the house like a stray cat. The dull thud told he had fallen into the still warm futon.

"Shush , it's been a long night, let him sleep"

Soft snores drifted through the house, easing the harsh stillness.

With nothing to do Akane indulged her curiosity and ran her hands along the table top. Unlike the rest of the dwelling it looked new, smooth as silk and shiny as glass.

"Surprising what happens when you cure a carpenter" Sophie commented casually

"No it wasn't payment as such, it just appeared on my doorstep soon after. It's not from him, more his apprentices and his wife. They greatly appreciate him being in a better mood, foul tempered old git that he is "

Sophie pottered about the room , picking up this and that distractedly preparing breakfast, it was hard not to smile she sounded almost like Ranma

"I always listen better on a full stomach figured you might too"

Every inch of her head was filled with questions. It was hard to find a place to start when you had so many, Akane couldn't decide which was worse.

That the all knowing Nibiki was wrong, in which case the world might be coming to an end, or that she might be in cahoots with Cologne.

"Where to start?"

The soft voice rattled her out of her thoughts, she nodded dumbly, feeling inept and childish at her voices desertion.

"I told you I've travelled for a long time, after a while you pick things up. Might want to try it yourself one day. It opens ones eyes to the possibilities, and over looked wisdom."

Sipping her drink she motioned Akane to begin eating, her eyes went wide .

It wasn't that they didn't eat well at the Tendo house, Akane just wasn't use to seeing this much food all at once, at least not just for her sake.

"Hmmm, I need to start somewhere," Sophie continued to fill the small table with small dishes, bewildered Akane gaped still expecting her host to take the first bite, apparently all this food was just for her.

"And you need to refill your reserves, your diet hasn't exactly been ideal has it now." Sophie admonished her "Eat or I feed you. Your choice."

Akane quickly snatched up the chopsticks, the week had been bad enough without that being added to it.

"As I've said when you wander, you learn many things. One of the few truths I've learned is there is a difference between learning the language and living it.

You need to know where it comes from before you can fully understand it. Reading our law from one sentence in a cheap poorly written travel book, and think you know all there is to know about a thousand years of history." snorting contemptuously she refilled Akanes tea cup.

"That book was probably written by a man who didn't dare come to our lands, a man who relied on hearsay from guides drumming up business. You should listen to them sometime, it really is quite amusing I suspect they have a wager running amongst themselves." Amused she threw her arms wide theatrically

"Come and see the Amazons. Blood thirsty warrior women, but don't get too close they bite "Miming the bite and sardonically folded her arms "Was anything ever that simple?" she questioned pointedly "Are you?"

Swallowing heavily, Akane tried to force more food down through the older woman's hostile glare whenever she stopped eating. It was probably a fair bet to assume she really would feed her like a baby, nothing was worth that humiliation.

"But there is always a grain of truth beneath the dirt. The law does exist, well not so much a law as a foot note……A condition"

Smiling Sophie inadvertently played with her chopstick twirling them in her hand like a gun slinger.

"Warrior women, pheh. We make no distinction you're a warrior or your aren't that's it. Some of them are even men." she laughed

"We are separate, not elite as such, but we do tend to keep to ourselves. We value strength and courage, and if you want a warrior for a wife, or husband you must first challenge them. If the challenge was a worthy one they can choose to accept your suit. If not.."

She trailed off with a wry grin

"Simple right of conquest .Best to make sure they had a soft spot for you first" she whispered

Akane looked up mouth half full "That's the kiss of marriage?"

"Kiss?"

Unbidden a deep chuckle came from her throat

"Kiss?..Hummm. Oohhhh, that. They only write about the kiss because they don't see the rest. It's more of a down payment for the marriage rite, the fun stuff happens much later"

Akane's eyes hit the table again as she felt the heat rise in her face, sure she was blushing.

"The trouble comes when there already married, then you have two fights as everyone must agree, some go for the third option"

Hope springed for Akane

"There's another way"

"You won't like it , well your Ranma might" her tone turned sly and lubricious

Suspiciously Akane ventured the questioning look.

"Lets just say you all come to an _agreement_ to play nice. Why are you doing an impression of a coy fish?" Akane blinked not quite sure what she had heard.

"Three in a marriage isn't so bad, warrior males are notoriously scarce. Usually it was if there was more than casual interest in the other partner as well. Doesn't happen amongst the village girls much. Mainly that right is reserved for us proud warriors as we know how short life can truely be. Are you going to close your mouth now, or is there a fly in the room."

Reaching for a second plate Sophie joined the meal, now that Akane had finished her first portion. Not for the first time this week Akane felt herself worried, wondering what on earth she was getting into.

"The forth option is for those who do not want to share and play nice. To make sure the other spouse is no longer in the picture, now that is far too common, especially between tribes, it is a very effective method of stealing valuable males to add to the tribes breading stock.

"Akanes mouth felt like ash at this disclosure "So Shampoo can still try to kill me even if I won against her"

"Only if she challenged you with it before hand, and only if you accepted it. That is something Shampoo has had shall we say _selective hearing_ about. Don't accept a formal death challenge for him and your fine."

Dumbfound Akane stared "The power always lies with the challenged remember that. It works both ways Akane, any challenge can be refused, or countered and so can the suit. This part of the law was introduced to prevent people being taken and married by force.

But it still didn't stop the elimination of rivals

Our population is mostly female, we don't know why, most male babies die before there fifth birthday. The springs, magic it doesn't matter why, it just is, our tribes are unique in this. I've never found it anywhere else

So we prize our males, even more so the few who are warriors.

They can practice the art, their encouraged to, but becoming a full blooded warrior is shall we say discouraged. Their too valuable, too rare to be squandered to inconsequential bickering and schemes between ourselves. After they've fathered a child or three, well then that's different."

There are so many females to choose from males often don't even bother with the challenge formality. They just propose marriage and the couple shall we say comes to an arrangement and most girls just accept without a second thought. If it doesn't work you both walk away, often to different ends of the good pickles today, we'll get some more of these from the market "

She paused to yet again refill Akanes plate and cup.

"Tell me more about how I can stop Shampoo" Akane pleaded trying to futilely to distract her. Sure if she ate another bite she would burst.

"I'm getting to that, patience. Where was I , ah yes . It still didn't stop the elimination of rivals,

Still the warriors always fight each other. It is our nature, and counter productive to say the least. Why bother searching and fighting for a new male, when you can simply take a good one.

We lost many fine warriors because of it. So what do you do? You change the law subtlety, discourage its use."

"How was it changed" Akane was almost afraid to ask.

"What would scare you the most Akane? What would make you think twice before entering a fight? For us death is a harsh but normal reality; so how do you stop them. Our pride, no warrior wouldn't consider the possibility that if they lost their life would belong to the captor, so each challenge to an outsider female has a price and a warning"

"The kiss of death" Akane breathed "how is that different from what Cologne told us?"

"It's more what she omitted Akane."

"What didn't she tell us this time" Akane wanted to , to, hit the table, yell, let go of some of the frustrations she had held tight since becoming embroiled in this mess"

With a careful glance Sophie reached across the table to lay a hand on her trembling shoulder

"Steady Akane I know why, and she has her reasons. By invoking the law the Amazon chooses to put her own honour and pride above everything else, because she chose it, the law is a contract, a geas.

Her tribe, her family her commitments, her _life, e_verything is inconsequential. She and her defeat are intertwined forever. Your life is no longer your own.

Hence why we chase to the ends of the earth, it is not revenge that drives use it is home.

Once invoked the Amazon has no choice but to pursue, it means either death or self imposed exile"

If she did not avenge herself, and by extension the tribe there are few options she could or wouldnot defeat the warrior and willingly gave up, her life literally belonged to the conqueror to do with as they wish. They can no longer be an Amazon. Self imposed exile even if they choose to run.

Her interest peaked Akane gave voice to her ponderings

"Exile ?"

"You don't come back ever and are forgotten by the tribe, erased. As if you never existed. Why do you think Shampoo stayed where she was , and Cologne followed to make sure she stayed put"

Akane's eyes narrowed she didn't like what was starting to take notice of, Shampoo had gone back hadn't she?

"Were you exiled Sophie?"

"No I'm , a different case, but anyway .

It forced us to stick to our own tribe and effectively ended the raids, no one wanted to risk that price as few could suceed. It forced everyone to think before they fought. Which the stupid girl didn't when she started this mess,she never understood the law , let alone gave it the respect it deserves.

That is going to be interesting I'm not sure how Cologne will explain away Ranma, or what happened at your home"

"Cologne?" Akane trembled she had never been afraid of her before, but now the situation felt like a knife pressed against her flesh it just hadn't started to bite yet.

"She administered the Kiss of Death without reference to her, well his rights ,and even so a death challenge to a male warrrior, can you think how that will go down with the other village elders? To top it off an unprovoked attack upon you, and who knows how many others. You were his fiancé yes? From birth?"

Akane nodded to confirm she didn't like the situation but sensed it might be crucial to saving her skin.

" The kiss of marriage is null and void, as she did not declare her intentions and he did not accept , neither did you and that is where it gets interesting…"

"Interesting!" Akane's anger flared wildly. Sympathy , even pity, hard as it was she had gotten to accept but this condescension!

"Akane it not you I'm laughing at. I can see clearly what Colonge was hiding now, I knew there was something else, that's why I encouraged Mousse to sit down"Akane felt her legs fold benieth her at the gentle command.

" If you truly want to become a warrior you need to learn to listen. Develop your mind as well as your body. Did you hear nothing of what I said? Did you understand of why Colonge wants you gone as you were the primary witness to second and their last fight.

What you say turns this on it's head, so tell meand yourself as you did before, what happened Akane" She demanded , disapointment edging her voice.

As if a chilll of cold water ran down her spine Akane shivered, while realisation dawned. Goodbye, that's how it started ,by forfiting Shampoo willingly invited herself into slavery.


	7. Chapter 7

"She, Shampoo, she"

Satisfied and smirking Sophie helped herself to some more rice

"I figured as much, she gave up didn't she"

Everything slowed as she watched her new companion, she didn't know how to judge the trembling girls reaction, and old and new feelings welled in her heart, ones that needed to be reburied.

Tomorrow was the best time for them; everything was easier with a tiger's smile and a cold heart.

"Don't worry she doesn't know, or at least I don't think she does, or ever will while Cologne is alive. Let alone understand the consequences of her actions, Cologne does though, of that I'm certain. She helped write most of our laws after all,"

Akane looked up with shining eyes, that breath taking innocence still shining through them. Maybe the girl should stay here and train for a little while longer than she had planned. After all throwing her to the wolves without at least some preparation would be cruel, and Mousse could use someone around his own age to talk to.

"Mousse?" The girl was studiously running through questions, reading them off a mental list now, attentively waiting for the answers, she half expected her to pull out a note book and pen.

"No. No one knows that she abandoned her quest, Colognes been very careful about that, remember everyone thinks that this ended a long time ago. Ingenious really, once it was 'done' no one paid any interest."

Wondering when the boy would stir she calculated the situation.

Mousse was a good boy, honest, after a fashion and few knew him as she did. The first thing the boy would do is try to free his 'beloved', and then die for it. No he couldn't be directly involved.

"and I have no intention of telling Mousse. Nor will you "A ominous infliction was followed in her eyes.

"What Mousse and the rest of the village knows is a fantasy, a half truth, the rest can never be known publicly"

"Why not! If it will stop all this." The pensive note in Akane's voice reminded her how truly young she was.

"This is a privet matter, that's the end of it" She added with a decisive air , she paused obviously waiting for a response, too angry to think of one Akane remained silently steaming at the unfairness of it all.

"If that is all that matters to you fine, tell him and everyone else. It makes little difference if you get what you want does it? But then again that depends Akane. Can you bear the cost, can you bear her death? Because that is what she'll be condemned to by you, in a rather archaic and brutal fashion."

Maybe neither child should be involved, she had known danger, and there was too much at stake for Akane or Mousse blindly blunder in.

Akane appeared to ponder on the advice she had been given. Should she take this woman's word for it? It was pleasing to see that the girl could learn and listen occasionally, maybe she could be let further in, but how much of the truth she could handle was a key question

"I am deadly serious Akane. I told you a price and a warning. You come back and everyone knows you've betrayed your honour and your tribe. There's no forgiveness, only an example to be made"

Standing up sharply Sophie strode away, at the door she called out "Here endeth the lesson, for now. Think on it Akane, I'll ask for your choice later"

The girls choice had better be the right one; she no longer had the stomach for blood on her hands.

Oblivious to the oncoming storm Mousse lay deathly still by the fireside…..

* * *

The doors were open as far as they could go the window creaked in protest against being propped up with the worn fighting staff. Slowly the smoke drifted out leaving a stale smell where ever it touched. As the air began to clear Sophie doused the smouldering pan with a wet blanket, the fires hissed from the water that dropped from the remains of her sleeves.

"You've been cursed with a natural talent for this"

Akane strained to hear the sarcasm in the comment and shivered in her wet clothes, Sophie practically throw her into the brook and scrubbed her arms fiercely in the current. Around them the room lay in ruins half from the debacle of her cooking the rest from Sophie's forceful abduction. Guiltily she glanced at the table and the ugly scorch marks on the once pristine surface.

"Now I know why she calls you kitchen destroyer." The words hurt worse than if she's been slapped

"If you had continued with the recipe we'd have all been dead by now," The inquisitive look was back once more. Sophie's unnerving glares still made her nervous. "Well that make my decision of you staying here a lot easier Akane" The admonishing words were the first Sophie had said since hearing her heard her scream.

She wanted to help pick up the debris that littered the kitchen but her hands felt to heavy to respond. The icy fire in her hands hadn't eased, as the swelling in her fingers made them feel separate from her hands. Even when Sophie threw them under into the streams cool water it hadn't stopped, it only made burning blisters form on her palms. All she'd done was try and be helpful and now she was going to be thrown out.

"I'm sorry about the kitchen I tried to make everyone some snacks" Agitated and prickly Sophie cut her off wordlessly and strode to the locked door ignoring further apologies.

"Where did I hide it this time..Vase, sword, flower pot.. Ah tea pot." Sophies agitation was growing with each second.

Scolded and feeling small and alone tear pricked her eyes, she wanted the ground to swallow her. It was stupid why did she keep trying to cook she was never any good everything always went wrong, but she had felt it something was right and then….

"Oh gods take it!"

A blow with her fore arm swiftly broke the heavy lock

"I don't know why I bother to even look. Akane in here now" She didn't want to move but followed through the forbidden door to see.

"Wow" Even through anxiety the sight stole her breath away. Light and colour, its shining brilliance illuminated every inch of the room, even Sophie's rough hands we illuminated by the rainbow of lights as she threw objects from one of the smaller chests.

A small pot skidded across the stone to her feet

"Put this on your arms, I know it stinks but it will take away the burning sensation"

The older woman was not exaggerating the foul stench, it turned her stomach as she tried to slather the sticky brown liquid over her hands. The burning sensation flared and then eased, her hands still shook from the shock .

Sophie touched her arms softly turning them over, rotating her joints with a gentleness she had though only doctor Tofu had she continued rubbing the revolting mixture over the missed spots .

"That concoction of yours will leave some burns but they'll heal quickly with that mess on. Close your eyes" the tone was calmer now as she continued massaging the salve into skin. Confused Akane did so, and felt each of her fingers being moved in turn

"How many fingers did I move Akane?"

Puzzled she answered as Sophie methodically moved more fingers and questioned, after what felt like hours she was pulled into a tender embrace. Out of habit she wanted to struggle and lash out until she felt Sophie's tears on her hair.

"You gave me quite a scare little apprentice, for a moment I was worried that the potion had penetrated your skin, you could have lost your fingers you silly girl"

Pride didn't feel so important any more, if the woman had yelled at her, angrily screamed she could have dealt with it, but this gentle cooing made unbidden tears prick in her own eyes again. She tried to muffle them and rub them away but more flowed in response as Sophie held her closer and spoke to her as though she was a small child

"I'm sorry for dragging you outside so roughly, I needed to minimise the damage quickly. I'd forgotten that I'd left those ingredients there I should have been more carful" It was odd to feel someone stroking her hair again only her mother had done that.

"Now I'm going to make you some tea to ease the pain and something to help you sleep, will you drink it for me?"

Dumbly she felt her head nod as she was picked up once more and carried through to the futons where a worried Mousse paced.

"Mousse is going to stay close by and he is not to leave for a moment" The sideways glance at the boy as she set Akane down on the futon wasn't needed she could already feel his eyes scanning over every inch of her as Ranma had sometimes done.

" If you loose feeling in any of your fingers send him to me straight away" Sophie returned shortly to deposit another jar of the salve into Mousses hands with strict instructions to apply it to Akane and make sure she drank every drop of the two drinks before disappearing once more beyond the now broken door.

The pain in her arm eased slowly with each passing minute, Mousse handed her some of his sleeveless tops and shorts to wear and left asking her to call him when she was done changing.

Her last remaining shreds of dignity prevented her for asking for help. Eventually she kicked her tattered clothes into a corner and called out. Mousse helped her lay down having arranged the futon in the coolest corner of the room. Glancing back at the door she wondered if he had spoke with Sophie but he gave no indication from the stony expression he wore.

Wincing against swelling she told herself the pain was a good thing, at least she could still feel her arms. It hadn't hurt this much when she burned her arms helping Ranma learn the Hiryű Shōten.

The third futon was still empty she didn't know how to feel about this and tried to glance back towards the doorway. Seeing her stiffen Mousse placed a gentle hand on her shoulder

"Sensei just doesn't like anyone to see her when she's upset."

It wasn't long before Mousse fell into a dreamless sleep beside her .Chuckling softly she listened to his faint snores, they almost sounded like the quacks of the duck he transformed into.

The quiet breathing reminded her of home and P-chan, as her eyes gently closed she mused that Mousse was going to have to write the letter home now. She ran through all the thing she wanted to tell everyone and drifted off.

She didn't even wake when Mousse drew her into his own embrace next to him, a faint smile pulled his lips when sighed against him in her sleep.


End file.
